


No Sense, No Feeling

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant XZ, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WYB's gege kink, Whorephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “You’re kind of a whore, aren’t you Yibo?” Xiao Zhan says mildly, and he steps forward right into Yibo’s space, looking down at him.Yibo chokes on his tongue, “Excuse me?”---Xiao Zhan has had enough of watching Yibo act so desperate all the time, and gives him exactly what he's been asking for.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 216





	No Sense, No Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for _very_ dubious consent coupled with whorephobic language. Not safe, sane, or healthy. Please keep safe reading.

Wang Yibo is panting as he leaves the stage, stage assistants running to his side to take his earpiece and hand him a bottle of water as he rushes backstage. The choreography had been intense; filled with drops, body rolls and turns that pushed his body to the limit and he could ready feel the ache of his muscles setting in. It was good though, he had worked hard and hadn’t messed up a single move, and he knew that Weibo would be going absolutely crazy over him right now.

Security and makeup accompany him to the dressing room, but Yibo shoos them away with one hand; he can undress himself and security is so tight that nobody could get backstage that wasn’t supposed to be there, and he really just wants some space.

“That was some show.”

Yibo jumps when a voice calls from the couch of the dressing room, relaxing only slightly when he sees that it’s Xiao Zhan sitting there in an immaculate grey Gucci suit, looking so at home that Yibo almost feels as if he is the one intruding.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo starts, wiping at the sweat gathered at the back of his neck “I didn’t know you were coming, did you watch my show?”

He smiles, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t return it, just stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He gets up from the couch and Yibo is suddenly feeling a little nervous, wishing he had let security and makeup accompany him. The room feels too small, and as Xiao Zhan walks forwards Yibo can’t help but take a step backwards, his smile cracking.

“Mm, I saw it.” Xiao Zhan’s tone is cold, dismissive almost, and hurt rolls in Yibo’s belly before it’s quickly replaced with irritation.

“What’s that voice supposed to mean?” He says, and Xiao Zhan is almost _sneering_ at him.

“You’re kind of a whore, aren’t you Yibo?” Xiao Zhan says mildly, and he steps forward right into Yibo’s space, looking down at him. 

Yibo chokes on his tongue, “Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying,” Xiao Zhan takes another step closer, and begins crowding Yibo back until he is against the wall “You dance like you’re fucking. It’s kind of disappointing, really, to see you behave like this.” 

Yibo bristles and shoves at Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, pushing him back a little.

“What the fuck are you talking about? It’s _dancing_ , Xiao Zhan, the whole point of it is rhythmic movement.” He moves to duck to the side, to get away, but Xiao Zhan slaps a hand to the wall, caging him in.

“Hm. I guess I just expected more of you.” The look of disdain on his handsome face is really unsettling Yibo, and the pride he had felt earlier is completely gone, replaced with a heavy emotion twisting in his stomach. “But I shouldn’t be surprised, you’ve always liked the attention.” 

Pinned against the wall like this Yibo has no choice but to look at Xiao Zhan. The older man looks distant, expression closed off, and Yibo opens his mouth to ask _what’s_ _wrong_ but he is cut off when Xiao Zhan cups at his crotch suddenly.

“What the hell!” He hisses out, eyes darting to the door before he can stop himself but Xiao Zhan catches his face and turns him so that Yibo is looking back at him.

“This is what you’re looking for, right? Dancing like that, god, any one of them would be desperate to get their hands on you.” Xiao Zhan palms roughly at his jeans, tailored loose enough for him to dance in but now having the downside of making it easier for Xiao Zhan to grasp the shape of his cock. He’s not even hard, a little scared even. Xiao Zhan is generally so mild, having only really snapped at him a couple of times during their time together during filming. He’s never seen the other man like this.

“If I’ve done something I’m—“ Yibos words are cut off when Xiao Zhan leans right in to bite into his neck, and immediately Yibo thrashes, hands coming up to pull at Xiao Zhan’s shoulders.

“Stop!” He gasps, but Xiao Zhan bites harder, sucking fiercely, and rubs at him through his jeans. Yibo grits his teeth as he feels himself tratiously start to get hard. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Xiao Zhan pulls back so that he can look Yibo in the eye, and for a horrifying moment Yibo thinks he’s going to _kiss_ him.

“Wang Yibo. You’ve been asking for this since the day we met,” His shoulder is jolting and Yibo flicks his eyes down to see Xiao Zhan is pulling his cock out from his trousers, and he’s already hard. 

“Get on your knees.”

Yibo contemplates what would happen if he called for someone to help, if security came in to find him being harassed by a stranger with his cock out. But then he thinks about what will happen if they find him with Xiao Zhan, China’s sweetheart, the perfect boyfriend, doing unspeakable things to him. He’d be ruined, Xiao Zhan would be ruined too. There would be absolutely no return from something like that, no matter how much he paid people to keep it quiet. The bite throbbing on his neck is going to be bad enough to cover as it is, and now it’s about damage control.

Yibo's thoughts are racing as he starts to sink to his knees, and Xiao Zhan pushes at his shoulders until he’s fully kneeling at his feet. Xiao Zhan looks like a god like this, untouchable, devastatingly handsome, and when his hand threads through his hair Yibo hopes that he can only be merciful.

Yibo has never sucked cock before, has never particularly wanted to, and he immediately splutters at the bitter taste of precome on his lips. Xiao Zhan groans and nudges his hips forward, pushing the head against Yibos lips and Yibo glowers at him, eyebrows furrowed as he opens his mouth.

It’s not bad, Yibo thinks, when Xiao Zhan pushes him forward with a hand at the back of his head. It’s wet, there’s spit running down his chin and dripping down his neck, and the way Xiao Zhan holds him in place and rolls his hips into his mouth is making him feel lightheaded.

“Fuck, look at you.” Xiao Zhan says from above him, and Yibo flicks his eyes up to look at him. Xiao Zhan groans and pushes him forward as he thrusts his hips, his cock hitting the back of Yibo’s throat and making him splutter. “Fuck, Yibo.” 

Xiao Zhan’s hands come up to fist the hair on either side of Yibo’s head and he holds him still as he fucks his mouth with short thrusts. His cock is almost in to the base and Yibo grabs at Xiao Zhan’s hips desperately when he hits the back of his throat again, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t let up, and keeps Yibo pinned in place as he chokes and tears form in his eyes.

“Is this your first time?” Xiao Zhan coos from above him, and Yibo mentally grits his teeth, pride wounded. He flexes his tongue to rub at the cock in his mouth and sucks hard, a loud sound resonating through the room. Xiao Zhan laughs, tugging him closer by his hair.

“Oh, baby, that’s so cute. I thought you’d have gotten around plenty already. Or is it just the girls you’re easy for?” The hot prickle of shame slides down his neck and into his belly, Yibo _has_ had sex with a lot of girls, it’s part of the life of an idol, constantly surrounded by the rich and beautiful but none of them had— he hasn’t been— it wasn’t like _this_.

The way that Xiao Zhan is looking at him, mouth open, eyes wild, makes Yibo hot, hotter than the stage lights and muscle fatigue ever could. He’s dizzy with it, being wanted so badly, and it’s all he can do to not go limp and just _let_ him.

“Someone had to do it, bo-di,” Xiao Zhan gasps, and his hands cup each of Yibo’s cheeks, thumbs gliding through the mess of tears and spit “I wasn’t going to let you do this to yourself any more.”

_Do what?_ Yibo thinks, _I’ve never thought about this before in my life_. It doesn’t mean it’s not good, he supposes. Being used like this. Being forced to take what he’s apparently been asking for.

Xiao Zhan’s breathing is coming out in harsh pants and Yibo wonders if he’s going to come soon, if he’s going to come down his throat. The idea turns him on, the image of Xiao Zhan using him like this. Is this really what he was asking for when he was on stage? He hadn’t even thought of Xiao Zhan for days, hadn’t known they were even in the same province, yet Xiao Zhan says this is what he wants. He must have done _something_ to make Xiao Zhan do this, he must have been truly asking for it. 

Xiao Zhan pulls out suddenly, and Yibo can’t help but try to follow, a soft noise falling from his lips at the loss. Xiao Zhan breathes out a laugh as he fists over his cock, the head bumping over Yibo’s lower lip as he strokes himself.

“Ah, god, puppy, I knew you’d get into it in the end.” The movements of his wrist quicken and Yibo realises that he’s planning on coming on his face. He really can’t stop the whine that escapes his throat, squirming as he imagines it, come dripping down his cheeks, in his hair. 

“Open your mouth.” Yibo does so and closes his eyes, then after a second pushes his tongue out. He can only imagine what he looks like; there is a mixture of spit and precome cooling on his skin all the way down his neck, his lips are sore and his throat aches. Xiao Zhan hisses, and then Yibo tastes the head of his cock hitting against his tongue as he strokes himself, and _finally_ he comes. Most of it hits Yibo’s tongue and the roof of his mouth, but at the last minute Xiao Zhan pulls back to stripe across his face, and Yibo feels used and disgraced and it’s unlike any sex he’s ever had before. He’s gasping harder than Xiao Zhan, shaking on the floor as he swallows the bitter taste in his mouth.

The come on his face means Yibo can’t open his one eye, but he cracks the other as Xiao Zhan squats down to meet his level. He brings one hand to his cheek, stroking gently with his thumb, and Yibo leans into it for a second before he realises that Xiao Zhan is rubbing his come into Yibo’s skin, mixing it with the foundation that he hadn’t yet sweated off. It feels intimate, possessive, and Yibo feels like he likes it, likes being owned like this.

“I can’t believe you’re hard from this.” Xiao Zhan’s tone is mocking even as he wipes his come from Yibo’s eye, “You’ll really take anything that anyone gives you.”

With a strong push Xiao Zhan shoves Yibo backwards so that he’s propped up with his hands behind him for balance. Yibo watches as Xiao Zhan undoes his jeans to pull Yibo’s cock out and he’s embarrassed at how hard he is, the wet shine of precome down his shaft evidence of how much he liked it. When Xiao Zhan wraps his fist around him Yibo chokes, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling in his shoes.

“Ah, there we go. There’s the desperate boy I know.” Xiao Zhan starts jacking him off with even movements, leaning over Yibo to crowd him against the wall. “You try so hard to look grown up, but I know you just want someone to tell you what to do.”

Yibo shakes his head in disagreement but Xiao Zhan swipes his thumb against the head of his cock, catching the precome there, and Yibo gasps.

“You don’t think so? You think you’re independent? Oh, puppy, look at you.” Yibo whines and opens his eyes to see Xiao Zhan leaning over him, sweat gleaming on his brow. “You’re desperate for a gege to fuck you.”

Yibo hits his head back against the wall, eyebrows furrowing as he grits out a “Zhan-ge,”

“ _Yeah_ , see, bo-di?” Xiao Zhan’s movements pick up and Yibo finds his hips hitching along with him, “This is what you wanted, what you’re asking for.”

Yibo doesn’t know what he wants, doesn’t remember ever thinking about Xiao Zhan like this but Xiao Zhan is saying it’s obvious, and it feels so good and he can still feel the burn in his throat from where Xiao Zhan had been a little rough with him.

“C’mon, bo-di, let gege make you come” Xiao Zhan breathes over him, and Yibo shakes as he starts to come into Xiao Zhan’s fist. Xiao Zhan strokes him through it to the point of overstimulation, Yibo twitching and gasping out quick little breaths as he struggles to get away from the punishing grip.

Xiao Zhan brings his come covered hand to Yibos face, holding it out expectantly.

“Clean your mess.” 

Yibo leans forward to lap at Xiao Zhan’s hand, the taste unpleasant and thick in his mouth. He came a lot, it’s running down Xiao Zhan’s wrist and Yibo has to duck down to chase it with his tongue before it stains his expensive suit. Once he’s done, Xiao Zhan wipes the hand through Yibo’s hair and then stands up. He extends one hand to Yibo who takes it, then tucks his own softened cock back into his jeans.

Yibo’s head is heavy like it’s full of cotton, and he feels vaguely sick. Xiao Zhan looks at him for a long moment before he laughs, clapping Yibo on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you around, bo-di. Remember you can come to gege for anything.”

Xiao Zhan checks himself in the dressing room mirror, he looks completely immaculate as if nothing happened at all, before letting himself out of the room. Yibo stands rooted in the spot for a moment, swaying slightly. He swallows around the lump in his throat before grabbing his phone from the table to open WeChat. 

Yibo scrolls down to Xiao Zhan’s contact number, not messaged for 2 months, before stopping. What would he even say? Yibo locks his phone again and sits shakily in the makeup chair, covering his face with his hands.

Holy shit.

—

It’s a month later until Wang Yibo sees Xiao Zhan again. They’re scheduled for an interview about their lives post _Chen Qing Ling_ and Yibo has been dreading it. 

They haven’t talked since whatever happened at Yibo’s show, and Yibo doesn’t know what he would even say to him. Any anger he felt towards the other man had vanished the moment he got back to his hotel and frantically jacked off, face buried in the pillow, ass in the air. He _had_ wanted it, he wants it now, and he feels humiliation at the fact that Xiao Zhan had seen right through him, that he’d been so obvious.

The door to the lounge opens and in walks Xiao Zhan. He’s in a cream sweater and dark slacks and is laughing to the staff member that’s following him and Yibo’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him. He’s like a whole different person, Yibo can barely put a link between this man, the one that has captured the heart of the nation, and the one who held him by his hair and called him a _whore_.

When Xiao Zhan spots Yibo he waves and ambles over, his characteristic smile on his face.

“Wang-laoshi, long time no see!” 

Yibo blinks rapidly, his breath stuck in his throat. Xiao Zhan knocks into his shoulder and grins down at him, and there’s not a single trace of the cold disdain he’d had the last time they met.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo starts, aware that he hadn’t said anything and that the room is full of people not paying attention to them, but they will be soon if Yibo ignores him “How are you?”

Xiao Zhan pats his back a couple of times before stepping to the side, giving Yibo a once over. It’s embarrassing really, how the small gesture causes Yibo’s heart to flip over. Is he going to—? Surely not _here_?

“You look good, bo-di! Put together is a good look on you.” 

Coming from anyone else it would be a friendly and teasing comment but Yibo feels the lump in his throat grow as he recalls just how _not_ put together he was the last time they met. 

“I’m fine,” He continues, “Looking forward to the interview, I’ll see you on set!” Xiao Zhan is still smiling, and he turns to go talk to one of the staff in charge of hooking up his microphone, leaving Yibo in the middle of the room to try to collect his racing thoughts.

—

The interview is _fine_ , no awkward questions are asked, the interviewer doesn’t go too in-depth about the nature of their relationship, and they’re not made to play any irritating games. It’s normal, it should be normal, it’s the kind of thing that Yibo has been doing almost every day for the past 5 months and yet he feels so thrown off he can barely keep up with what’s being said. 

Was Xiao Zhan really just going to pretend that nothing ever happened? 

They have separate dressing rooms, thank god, and Yibo feels spaced out as he wipes the makeup off his face. He’s half waiting for the door to click open, to sense someone looking over his back, but nothing happens and he’s almost able to relax.

His phone lights up on the table and Yibo stares at it. It could be nothing. The little green WeChat icon is telling him it probably isn’t.

Yibo bites the bullet and unlocks the phone, and as he thought, it’s a message from Xiao Zhan. 

_You were terrible today, bo-di, really off your game_.

Yibo grimaces as he reads. He knows this, and Xiao Zhan should have enough shame to know that it’s completely his fault! 

Then another message comes through.

_I’ll be out the front in 10 minutes if you want to show me that you can still be good at something._

Stomach rolling, Yibo looks in the mirror, wonders just how the fuck he got himself into this mess. His hands shake a little as he types out his reply, anticipation making his heart beat hard.

_Of course gege. I’ll meet you there._

He’s absolutely _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is a blind fever at 2am but the thought wouldn't leave me until it was done. Hope y'all enjoy a bit of nasty dommy zhan-ge being mean to his bo-di ;)


End file.
